Dark Dolls: Asgore
by ltj056
Summary: With Asgore feeling despair over Toriel, Ningyo decides to acquire a new doll for her army.


**Disclaimer: This series idea was inspired by Dash Master 48.**

 **Hey everyone! Guess who!...If you're just an Undertale fan who stumbled across this story and not one of my casual readers, you shouldn't know. So, why the Frisk am I asking? If you're new to my stories, get used to this humor in the start AN. This is going into the Undertale X Crossover category, so why am I expecting many Undertale fans to read this?**

 **Anywho, this is the continuation of my Dark Dolls series. Took me about half a year to get back to it, but better late than never right?**

 **Basic premise: Evil interuniversal sorceress creates evil doll versions of people fueled by a character's negative emotion.**

 **Figured Asgore would be a good character to continue the series with. Mostly because he's depressing as hell. So, enjoy!**

In the middle of a bustling city, there was a school with a garden. In that garden, there was a large man with white fur, blond hair and beard, goat horns, and was wearing a Hawaiian style shirt with jeans. He was trimming one of the bushes in the shape of a heart and saw a young girl wearing a purple striped shirt running around, "Howdy! What can I do for you, Frisk?"

Frisk pointed to a bush with a dolphin, but it was very poorly trimmed and looked like a dolphin that's been dissected and put together with random other dolphin's parts. The man grew an intensely awkward face, "You are making your way."

A woman with white fur, a blue dress, and glasses was walking over to them, "Hello my child. I trust that you are well."

Frisk nodded and Toriel looked at Asgore, however her look towards him was more bitter, "I trust you are also well, Asgore."

Asgore had a saddended look on his face, but nonetheless replied, "Why yes, Toriel. I am well."

Toriel didn't reply to him, looked back at Frisk, and smiled, "Come Frisk. I have a Butterscotch Pie ready at home." 

Toriel took Frisk by the hand and started to walk out of the garden. Frisk turned to Asgore with a sad look on her face, prompting Asgore to smile and wave reassuringly. After seeing them leave, Asgore sighed and went back to trimming the hedge.

 **-Nigyo's Workshop-**

Ningyo was watching the display happen in her chair while holding a hologram of the earth, "I just found my next target. Hey Damian, get in here!"

DD Damian appeared behind her and kneeled. Ningyo stood up from her chair and walked over to him, "Today, we're going to the Undertale universe."

DD Damian looked to her questingly, "AaaUUUuuu?"

Ningyo grew an annoyed expression, "No. We're going to any of the alternate universes. I swear, the things lesser creators come up with these days."

With that said, she grabbed one of her plain dolls and casted a light around the two of them.

 **-Asgore-**

Asgore was walking into his house. It was a small, white, two story building building with a chimney. Asgore walked into the house and got onto a purple chair by the fireplace and sighed, "It's time to face facts. She will never forgive me."

A voice popped up behind him, "While you messed up, she should also seek forgiveness as well."

Asgore bolted up and saw Ningyo standing there, "Who are you?" 

Ningyo chuckled, "That doesn't matter Asgore. All I want is for us to talk."

Asgore was confused, but smiled, "Very well. Let me make some tea for you." 

**-Five Minutes Later-**

Asgore and Ningyo were sitting at a simple table with tea cus on plates. Asgore's eyes wandered the room, "If you don't mind me asking, what kind of monster are you? You appear identical to the dummies, but you posses organic parts as well."

Ningyo giggled and drank some of the tea, "I'm not one of your kind. I'm something significantly different."

"I am afraid that I don't understand."

"It means that I am from a world completely different from yours. An entirely different universe."

Asgore grew a look of bewilderment, 'Is she mad? She appears to have herself put together.' "If that is true than I should introduce you to Dr.-"

"Alphys?" Ningyo interrupted with a condescending tone to her voice, "That anime fangirl couldn't even begin to comprehend the nature of what I am." 

Asgore looked at the human/doll hybrid with suspension, "How do you know that?"

Ningyo laughed, "I know a lot of things, like how she was hiding the tapes that show the real reason Chara and Asriel died."

Asgore's grip on his tea tightened and he gave her a glare, "What do you mean?" 

Ningyo smirked and her left eye glowed red, causing a white heart in Asgore to have a black speck, "What I mean is that your daughter Chara came up with the brilliant move to kill herself with butterscotch pie, so Asriel would absorb her soul and the two crossed the barrier. Which caused Asriel's death at the hands of humans."

Asgore slammed his fist on the table, "Chara's death was not intentional. They mistook Buttercups for cups of butter."

"Do you really believe that they would make the same mistake after almost killing you?"

Asgore looked to the floor, 'It can't be true, can it?' "I don't believe this."

Ningyo remained indifferent, "What if I told you that Alphys turned you precious son was turned into a flower? The same flower that took all of your souls and tried to destroy Frisk."

Asgore didn't reply and looked away from her. Ningyo noticed this and smirked, "You know it to be true, don't you?"

Asgore started to grit his teeth and tears started to fall, "Asriel."

Ningyo pulled out a doll and laughed, "You've given me all I needed."

Asgore looked at her, "What do you mean?"

The doll started to grow to Asgore's size, then grew straight bull horns, his doll like hair black, red button eyes, and his cape, that covered his body, was black. **(Pretty much Underfell Asgore, except, ya know, a doll.)** DD Asgore looked at Asgore with a hate filled look and let out a screech, revealing black and red armor with claw marks, a large red axe, and a moon symbol. Asgore summoned a red trident in his left hand and Ningyo's laughter only intensified, "Now to sit back and watch my new Dark Doll rip you apart!"

Ningyo kept laughing and Asgore started to sweat. DD Asgore fired

 **And that's that.**

 **Sorry if the establishing chapter was pretty short. I'm getting back into this series and when it comes to my stories and which one I want to work on, I'm usually more favorable towards my DBS stories.**

 **This isn't exactly how I wanted my introductory story to the Undertale fandom to go. I currently have a story with a Mettaton date in the works. Should really get back to work on that.**

 **Anyway, this is the basic setup for Dark Dolls for newcomers. First chapter will establish the situation and the second one will be the situation. Simple enough, right?  
**

 **See ya later!**


End file.
